


GAY BEST DAEDRA

by paragonGamer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, dont worry if it sucks, i found it again a little while ago and decided to share it, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonGamer/pseuds/paragonGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, every Nord girl knows that is if you have a gay best Daedra, you're automatically cool. So that's why I summoned you!"<br/>"Are you kidding me? I have the power to destroy armies, and you use it on THIS?!"<br/>"Yep!"<br/>"I hate mortals."</p>
            </blockquote>





	GAY BEST DAEDRA

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for suck

Zovus Draukraag wasn't very fond of mortals. They always summoned her "friends" whenever she needed help from them with something, like, for example, slaughtering all of the pesky scamps that liked to mess with her. She didn't understand why those summoning spells mortals created were even, well, _created_. It was stupid, and none of her Daedra "friends" had any free time.  
  
Zobus did expect to get summoned at one point in her life, all Daedra have that possibility in their lives. But she never expected to get summoned for something as stupid as _this_.  
  
"Run that by me again, girl?"  
"I _said_ , every Nord girl needs to have a gay best Daedra! It's the one thing you need to have when you are in high school, otherwise you'll be a wallflower and not have any friends. Plus, this can help me finally get Lars Battle-Born to kiss me!"  
  
The Braith mortal didn't seem very smart. (Well, she actually had to be, in order to summon a Daedra as awesome and feared as herself successfully, but that's besides the point.) The noxious smell of what mortals called "perfume" was clogging Zovus' nostrils, and there was "make-up" covering her face and nails, all done in exquisite little designs like flowers, unicorns, and bloody, crossed swords. (Wait, _what?_ )  
  
"You know, your...'make up' doesn't even make you look pretty. It makes you look stupid." was all that Zovus could think of when studying the Braith mortal's face again.  
"...wow, rude."  
"I'm not apologizing for that."  
"I command you to apologize!"  
"I'm sorry for insulting you, master. ...Damn it!"


End file.
